


Meltdown Averted

by Kaoupa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon Uranium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: What if Lucille and Urayne were found earlier? What if the two didn't spend ten years in that tube and actually got help before they went on a rampage? What would be the result?





	

Darkness. All she saw. All they knew was it.

 

Who was she again? She wasn’t sure. They weren’t sure. It was getting harder to tell the difference between the two of them, anymore. 

 

Harder to remember who she was at all before she had come here. 

 

Harder to remember who they had been on the outside.

 

Curie? Urayne? She remembered those names, but little else. They were the only things that they remembered from the outside. 

 

So which was which?

 

Before she could decide, she heard... something.

 

She wasn’t sure what, it wasn’t possible to tell through the stasis tube.

 

“This - area - Hazmas not - month.”

 

“-check - reactor - safe.”

 

“Wait - that?”

 

“It - human! - open!”

 

Before they could figure out whose voice that was - _ it sounded so familiar _ \- they felt something new.

 

Wind, rushing into their pod. Freedom?

 

They did not think any further, falling out of the tube, one gasping for their first air in years, and their first air ever.

 

“Who are they? That Pokemon doesn’t look like anything i’ve ever seen.” One of the people there said, looking confused.

 

The other person there - a woman, this one - shrugged. “Let’s take them to the Rangers. They can run a facial search and maybe find more.”

 

Neither of them entirely remembered what the Rangers were as they felt sleep overtake one of them. But they felt a small pang of relief spring forth, for reasons they could not understand.

  
  
  


Ranger Headquarters

  
  
  


“Lucille? Do you recognize me?” asked the man crouching in front of her, an emotion… concern. That was it. Concern. Covering his face. 

 

“I… no. I am… Curie, I think. Or was it Urayne? Who are you again?” She asked both him and herself, tilting her head downwards.

 

She never saw, or knew about, the heartbroken look on her husband’s face.

 

“I… thank you. For your time, Lucille.” Kellyn said sadly, getting up and walking out of the room.

 

She watched him go out, a twang echoing through her heart as he left for a reason she did not understand.

 

“Nothing?” Cameron asked after Kellyn left the room.

 

“Nothing at all.” The Ranger responded sadly.

 

“I have to admit, when you told me that you had found Lucille, I… wasn’t expecting this.” Cameron slowly said, looking back into the room, at the woman his friend was married to and still loved even after six years apart. “How is that pokemon they found replying?” He added, face becoming more serious.

 

“It… is rather amazing, Cameron.” Kellyn said, looking up. “At first, it didn’t budge until we took Lucille in so we could help her recover. And recently, well…”

 

Kellyn looked slightly disturbed as he finished. “It  _ spoke _ . Telekinetically.”

 

Cameron looked shocked. “But it’s not a psychic type!” He sputtered. “We’re… not even sure what type it is! Bam’bo even said we could probably make a new Pokemon type with what he saw in it and the Pokemon on the island! The only non-psychics who can communicate telepathically are... legendaries...” he realized, trailing off.

 

“I know.” Kellyn sighed. “I’m not sure what happened, but from what we’ve been able to piece together, this… Urayne… was created artificially by a team effort. Lucille was part of the team, and we’re not sure who else was on it yet; Urayne hasn’t been talkative.”

 

“Yeah. And… that Urayne pokemon.” Cameron said. “What’s going to happen there?”

 

“At the moment, the gym leaders and the Rangers are debating it.” Kellyn said. “Artificial creation of or genetic tampering of Pokemon is illegal after the incident in Orre and the one with Mewtwo… but Urayne’s here for good, and after what it did when we were leaving… I’m not too sure we could stop it if it wanted to stay free, let alone destroy it.”

 

Cameron quietly nodded. What had happened to the island after they had gotten a rescue boat for Lucille and Urayne was a clear indication of its power...

  
  


Several days before...

  
  


_ “Move, people! She’s been in that tank for six years since the meltdown, it looks like, we need to get her to the Headquarters STAT!” _

 

_ After two of the Rangers had discovered the woman and the Pokemon in the tube and opened it, they had swiftly brought in reinforcements to back them up and to get them to safety. While the woman seemed to be unconscious… the Pokemon hadn’t so much as moved the entire time it was there, seemingly watching over her. _

 

_ “All right, move!” One of the rangers yelled. Lucille was now unconscious on a gurney, with Urayne hovering besides her. _

 

_ “Sir? What about… that?” One asked, looking at the strange pokemon hovering next to the unconscious woman. _

 

_ “Get it to come along. It… well, it could be useful in finding out what happened here.” One of the rangers said. _

 

_ “Okay, er, come along, fella.” Another said pleasantly, trying to make friendly gestures to Urayne. _

 

_ Urayne just stared, not understanding what it was that this human was trying to do. _

 

_ However, when the other humans began to move away Curie on their strange resting thing, it immediately began to follow along, not moving at all.  _

 

_ “That works too.” The first ranger shrugged, continuing to bring Lucille along behind him _

 

_ “Shouldn’t we wait for the Hazmas to come and clean this area up more?” One of the rangers asked as they carried Lucille along. “There’s still a lot of radiation and Nuclear Pokemon around here…” _

 

_ “We’ll be fine. We’ve got our own Pokemon. Stop worrying.” _

 

_ Immediately after the first ranger finished his sentence, a roar echoed through the area. _

 

_ “You just had to say-” One ranger began. _

 

_ He was interrupted midsentence by the Nuclear Eshouten that jumped out of the bushes and began to scratch at his face. _

 

_ “GYAAH! HELP!” He screamed, falling to the ground. _

 

_ “Hang on! Baaschaf, use Brick Break!” One of the other rangers yelled, nodding to her partner Pokemon. Baa-ing, the sheep Pokemon began to charge forwards, readying a strike against the Nuclear Pokemon. _

 

_ BBBZZZZZTTT!! _

 

_ That was cut off midway by Urayne blasting the Eshouten with a blast of green light, sending it flying unconscious into one of the trees. _

 

_ The clearing was silent as all of the Rangers and their partners stared at the nearly-roasted Pokemon on the ground. Urayne simply stood immobile, not even breathing. _

 

_ “...Aren’t Nuclear Pokemon supposed to be resistant to Nuclear attacks?” One of them eventually asked, staring at the incredible damage done to the Eshouten. That green blast indicated two possible types of attack, and grass pokemon had deserted the nuclear plant island years ago. _

 

_ “Yeah...” Another replied, very carefully looking over at Urayne, making sure not to move too fast. _

 

_ “Wait, where was the radiation around her tube? There should have been a lot more than there… was…” One said quietly, trailing off as he looked at Urayne. _

 

_ “Keep moving people! We need to get to safety!” The head ranger yelled. “And we want to get there today, not tomorrow!” _

 

_ “Yes ma’am!” The others quickly replied, running over to the stretcher and pulling it back up. _

  
  


Today…

 

“So, you’re saying that Interpol is likely to arrest her even if she recovers?” Kellyn muttered, his face in his hands as he tried to deal with all the news that he was receiving.

 

“Yes. Tampering with pokemon genetics, especially apparently legendary pokemon genetics to create new pokemon is… seen as very bad.” Cameron replied. “They apparently got their hands on Mew’s genetics again to help create the base for this… Urayne. How isn’t clear yet.”

 

“...Is there anything you can do about it to reduce her sentence? With what she’s already been through, I can’t stand to see her gone any longer.” Kellyn sighed.

 

“Well, the circumstances are very unique in this case, honestly.” Cameron admitted. “Her motives for participating were unknown, and considering that Urayne is far more mentally stable than other Nuclear Pokemon, she could probably be given a far lighter sentence if she agrees to help work on repairing the damage caused by the first meltdown… and helping to cure the Nuclear Pokemon still remaining.”

 

“Good enough. I’ll see if I can talk to the judge about her sentence being reduced due to spending six years in that tube…” Kellyn muttered. Cameron did not point out that doing such a thing could be considered illegal. If it had been his wife in the same position… or really, just about anyone, he would have likely tried to do the same thing.

 

Absently, a part of his mind wondered how long it might take for Kellyn’s child to arrive here with their aunt.

 

Quietly, unaware of the discussion that was going on behind the door, Curie… Lucille? Urayne? She still wasn’t sure... Pondered what had been happening recently. As well as what little she remembered from before that, before the tube...

 

Names. A handful of them… those two who had spoken to her had mentioned a few new ones. And a few that seemed familiar.

 

Larkspur… and something about psychic types healing something.

 

For some odd reason, the two names being said in unison made her cringe.


End file.
